The Little Girl Who Gave Darth Vader Cookies
by ashhxmmhmm
Summary: It's really a very funny story about a six-year-old who gives Darth Vader cookies to cheer him up. Please R&R!
1. Meet Mr Darth Vader Sir

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars...yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
AN: I was extremely bored when I wrote this. It's short, but cute. Please R&R!  
  
Yavara was the six-year-old daughter of a VERY high-ranking Imperial officer. Partly because of his rank, Yavara lived with her father on the super star destroyer Executor. Yavara's mother had died a couple of years ago because of Rebels, and Darth Vader had said she could live on the ship for that reason.  
  
Little Yavara was well known among the most of the crew. She would often entertain and bake sweets for them.  
  
Of all the crew members Yavara did know, she had not met Darth Vader. He had only said she could live on the Executor. That was it. They had never met.  
  
Today, Yavara was baking some cookies, because she had heard some of the crew members speak of Darth Vader having a bad day. Yavara wanted to cheer him up.  
  
She placed the cookies on a "THE EMPIRE WILL LIVE FOREVER" plate and headed for the bridge of the Executor.  
  
Stormtroopers and officers greeted her as she walked past them in the gleaming hallways. She keyed in entry codes she knew by heart, as Yavara passed locked doors and turbo lifts. The final lift brought her to the bridge.  
  
The man she guessed was Darth Vader stood on the other side of the bridge, staring out into space. He was dressed in all black. He seemed creepy to Yavara, but she had seen MUCH scarier things.  
  
Yavara retied the ribbons in her pigtails and made sure she looked her best. She had heard stories that this Darth Vader man was very important.  
  
Beside Darth Vader stood a red-haired lady. She looked important as well.  
  
Yavara walked up to both of them with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Mr. Darth Vader Sir", she said.  
  
Darth Vader and the red-haired lady looked down at her.  
  
"I brought you some cookies", Yavara said as she the plate to him, "Some of the crew said you were having a bad day."  
  
A couple of the crew members on the bridge froze.  
  
"Yes", Darth Vader said, "You must Yavara."  
  
She nodded her head confidently.  
  
"Well little one", Vader continued, "Could you please point out who you heard that from?"  
  
Yavara pointed to everyone that had froze, while saying, "Him, and him, and him."  
  
Vader nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Thank you Yavara", he said.  
  
"You're welcome", Yavara replied, "And they also called you a word I can't say out loud, because my daddy says it's a bad word. But maybe I can whisper it to you. But how can you hear in that helmet? Or see? Or eat? You won't be able to eat the cookies I made for you! But if you can't eat, you can't live. Are you alive? Wait, you must be undead! Yeech!"  
  
"You sure have a lot of questions", Vader observed.  
  
"How can you go potty in that armor? Wait, if you don't eat, you don't have to go potty", Yavara said.  
  
The red-haired lady was struggling not to laugh her head off.  
  
"That lady thinks something is funny", Yavara said, pointing at the red- haired lady.  
  
"Jade!" Darth Vader exclaimed, his voice rising.  
  
The lady, her name apparently Jade, stood at perfect attention.  
  
But Yavara paid no attention to that. She continued.  
  
Yavara skipped around Darth Vader.  
  
"You sure wear a lot of black, Mister. Are you a Goth? For a six-year- old, I have a very big vocabulary. I even know what Goth means! A person that wears a lot of black! That's you! I like your cape. Can I have it?"  
  
"Mara Jade", Vader said, "Why don't you go play with Yavara?"  
  
Mara Jade snickered.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Darth Vader Sir."  
  
She led Yavara off the bridge.  
  
"Is your name Mara Jade?" Yavara asked.  
  
"Yes", Mara answered.  
  
"It's a pretty name", Yavara replied.  
  
"Thank you", Mara said.  
  
"Are you married to Mr. Darth Vader?" Yavara asked.  
  
Mara stood shocked and surprised.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"I just wanted to know", Yavara said, "Cuz my daddy says you're sexy and he wants to go out with you!"  
  
Yavara giggled. Mara Jade blushed.  
  
"You are quite a character." 


	2. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...etc...  
  
AN: Everyone seems to love this story. I figured I might as well write the aftermath as Mara Jade and Darth Vader discuss Yavara.  
  
"That Yavara is quite a character", Mara Jade said as she came up beside Darth Vader.  
  
"You noticed?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes", Mara replied, "She thought we were...married. Disgusting, if I do say so myself."  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with me?" Vader asked, this time completely serious.  
  
"No sir", Mara answered, a little worried, "It's just I..."  
  
"You just can't stand men with bad tempers and life-support systems!"  
  
"LORD VADER!" Mara exclaimed, "Control yourself! You're letting a SIX-year- old girl get to you! You're better than that sir!"  
  
"So you DO love me?" Vader asked.  
  
"No!" Mara exclaimed, "I mean... I don't know! Ahh!"  
  
She threw her hands in the air and stormed off the bridge. Vader smiled under his helmet, a smile he knew no one ever know about. She's so easy to fool. I wonder how far I could take her into this. Vader chuckled. He had forgotten how good it did indeed feel. 


	3. The Amazing 2nd Epilouge

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own Star Wars.....

Yavara sat in the kitchen making cookies for all the readers of this story.

"Hello", she said, "I know something you don't know. Hehehe."

Suddenly the author appeared out of nowhere. This scared and shocked Yavara.

"Sorry Ms. Author Ma'am!" Yavara squealed, "I'll tell them right away!"

"No I will", the author replied.

"NO I WANNA!" Yavara screamed.

"No I am the author", she said, "I can do what I want because I created you."

Yavara frowned.

"Ok people", the author continued, "If you would be so kind as to click on my profile and read Yavara Meets The Force. I think you'll like it, but it is a work in progress type thing."


End file.
